To Catch a Bird
by AncientDoom
Summary: Well... Neal's gone and done it. He cut his anklet and disappeared. Peter is now in his lowest point of his career with Kramer replacing him, and Kramer is hot on Caffrey's heels. But he wont get to Neal first if Peter has anything to say about it. Includes most of the characters and explores Neal's past. M- for Language


Just so everyone knows, I haven't seen Season 4. I watch the show on Netflix, and the latest episode is the end of Season 3 on Netflix. This fanfiction is played out accordingly, assuming there is no canon season 4. There will be plenty of conflictions with Season 4 and other information, but I am doing this my own way. I am more or less making my own Season 4.

* * *

The woman looked between them. Years ago, she had been in New York for their sakes, and they were seated next to each other. Now, they were apart and there was an ominous tension between them. Agent Kramer looked pleased, Agent Peter appeared less so.

"Ok." She leaned back in her chair and pointed to the papers in front of her. "Reports are all well a good, gentlemen. But I would rather hear it from you. What happened?"

Kramer smiled pleasantly and Peter changed positions in his chair.

"Well..." Peter began slowly. "We believe that-"

"Neal has flown the coop." Kramer finished.

"Yes." Peter inserted himself. He glanced at Kramer for a fraction of a moment. "Neal Caffrey cut his anklet and disappeared."

"Define disappeared." She asked.

"As in..." Peter thought carefully. "Into thin air."

"Yes, I know what it means. What I mean is, how disappeared? What is the condition of his house, is he at a girlfriend or relative? Has he made contact with anyone?"

Kramer spoke up, "No. He left in such a rush he didn't touch his apartment, nor took much with him. He has no girlfriend-" Peter flinched. Kramer did not notice. "But a lot of ex's and people close to him. He has made no contact with any of them, albeit one friend of his. A 'Mozzie', no last name. Mozzie disappeared at the same time Caffrey did."

"They are close?" She asked.

Peter raised his hand briefly to gain her attention. "Yes, Maam. The two of them were once partners, and Mozzie has helped us unofficially a number of times for Neal's sake."

"Then I presume it is logical that they are together right now?"

"Yes, Maam."

She nodded and changed the subject. "What can you tell me about the disappearance itself?"

Kramer took advantage of Peter's slight hesitation to speak quickly, "Mr. Neal Caffrey's coronation was currently occuring. While **Agent** Peter Burke, the agent here who knew him best, was making his statement that Neal should go free, much against my better judgement, Neal Caffrey cut his anklet with a pair of plain scissors at his apartment and..." Kramer shrugged, "walked right out the front door."

Peter flinched at every word.

The lady nodded. She said gravely, "I see... Agent Burke."

Peter raised his head.

"Why the coronation? I am not assuming you knew it was a mistake, at the time, but I still wish to know why you went forward with it."

Peter nodded thankfully. "Neal Caffrey, while working under me, helped me to achieve a 96% success rating on all cases he put his hands on. While he may have stolen millions from Americans in his time, he returned easily twice that much in his short experience with me."

Kramer added, "Until the U-Boat."

The lady looked to Agent Kramer and asked, "What do you mean, he returned it didn't he?"

"Why! Yes, but if anyone were to look at the vault, it would only amount to half of its original quantity. The other half is still unaccounted for. As it was in Mozzie's care just prior to our half being reclaimed... I believe it is obvious where it all is now." Kramer smiled.

"Very much so." She agreed. She turned her seat around to face the window just behind her. Peter resisted the urge to glare at Kramer, and Kramer allowed himself a little pleasure in being in the right.

After a time, the DA turned back toward the two of them and put her hands together. She said seriously, "Agent Kramer. You asked for permission to be stationed here, and to take command of the White Collar Division under the charge that Agent Burke is emotionally compromised. From the reports, I would say you are both a little emotionally compromised..."

Kramer's grin disappeared. Peter forced out a breathe he had been holding, slowly.

"But," The DA continued, "at the same time, I cannot deny that perhaps Agent Burke is not capable of being... non-biased on this one. Agent Kramer, you may be stationed here and take command, but you will not be replacing Agent Burke."

Peter's eyes grew slightly wider. He clenched his jaw and didn't say a word.

"Agent Burke," The DA looked to him and said softly. "will take a payed leave of absence for a month to clear his head and recenter himself. I know what it is like to be betrayed by someone you perceive as a friend. It shakes you to your core. Be at home, go and see another country and tour around, sip coconuts on Hawaii, relax."

Peter nodded.

"After the month, Agent Burke will return to White Collar devision, and will work directly under Agent Kramer until the time Neal Caffrey is caught. Neal will then face justice, and Kramer will return to D.C. Is that clear?"

"Yes, maam!" Kramer said firmly. He never lost his smile.

"Yes, maam." Peter said.

"Dismissed." The DA said.

Both Peter and Kramer stood up and walked out. When the door closed, Kramer walked up close to Peter and hissed, "As of now, you are off the case, regardless of your return."

"But-"

"No buts!" Kramer barked. "The time was coming when Neal would bite you in the ass, and it has now come. I would say I told you so, but I am not smug. You will not go near Neal Caffrey's case, nor any report or file on him. For that matter, if I catch you with a single piece of paper where 'Neal' or 'Caffrey' is written on it, I will have you charged for getting in the way and removed from every. Single. Case. there is until I am gone with Neal Caffrey chained to my heel. Is that clear!"

"Bu-"

"IS. THAT. CLEAR." Kramer said firmly. His face an inch away from Peter's.

"Yes, sir." Peter said flatly. He avoided Kramers gaze.

Agent Kramer backed up and smiled warmly, "Good."


End file.
